Das Ende des Anfangs
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Don hat Probleme.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**Das Ende des Anfangs  
**

_Bald ist der Schmerz vorüber.  
Bald wird es Vergangenheit sein.  
Bald ist es so weit. Bald._

Morgens stand sie seit neuestem immer vor ihm auf, ging ins Bad und kehrte nach einer Weile zurück. In dieser Zeit sagte sie nie etwas, schaute ihn kaum an. Auch ihr Aussehen hatte sich verändert, aber er konnte es nicht beschreiben. Erst wenn sie frühstückte, kam Leben in sie. Das war nicht normal, denn eigentlich war er der Stille, während sie das Reden übernahm. Im Moment hielt er die Gespräche aufrecht, zwang sie zur Kommunikation und vermied die Stille, denn er hatte Angst vor ihr. Jeden seiner Versuche, mit ihr darüber zu reden, blockte sie ab. Die ganze Situation war merkwürdig, er war ratlos.

Ohne mit ihm zu reden, zog sie aus. Zur gleichen Zeit trat ihre Versetzung in Kraft. Mit keiner Silbe erwähnte sie das alles. Urplötzlich war sie aus seinem Leben verschwunden, er hatte es nicht kommen sehen. Sie hatte noch eine Angewohnheit von ihm übernommen und war gegangen, als es ernst wurde. Für ihn war es ernst geworden, denn er war sich zum ersten Mal sicher, dass sie die Richtige war. Sie war die Frau, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte. Doch sie kam nicht zurück, indem er darüber nachdachte oder redete. Das wusste, deshalb widmete er sich vollkommen seinem Job und redete sich ein, dass ein Leben als ewiger Junggeselle viel besser war. Die Gedanken an sie, an ihre Liebe ließ er nur im Dunkel seines Schlafzimmers zu, wenn er sich auf der Schwelle zum Schlaf befand.

Sie hatte eine Stelle in der Abteilung für Wirtschaftskriminalität bekommen, teilte ihm ein Kollege mit. Dort hatte er sie nicht erwartet, denn das war ein Bürojob. Seiner Meinung nach passte es nicht zu ihr, er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, was ihr daran gefiel oder sie interessierte. Sie war eine Frau mit Biss und brauchte eine Aufgabe, die ihren Körper und ihren Geist forderte. In diesem Punkt waren sie sich sehr ähnlich, das war auch ein Grund, warum sie sich vom ersten Moment an so gut verstanden hatten. Doch ihm fehlte der Mut, sie aufzusuchen und darauf anzusprechen, denn er hatte Angst vor Antwort. Dies war eine Gefahr, die so anders war, der er nicht mit der Pistole begegnen konnte. Hier ging es nicht um seinen Körper sondern um seine Seele, die schon ohne ein Treffen verletzt war.

Einige Wochen später kam ihm ein Gerücht zu Ohren, nur ein Gerücht. Er wollte ihm keinen Glauben schenken, ehe er sich nicht sicher war, aber niemand wusste etwas Genaues. Deshalb nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und wartete nach Dienstschluss auf sie. Als sie die Treppenstufen hinab schritt, sah sie aus wie damals, als der Anfang vom Ende noch nicht begonnen hatte. Ihre Figur war noch weiblicher geworden, ihre Kurven ausgeprägter - sie sah besser als je zuvor aus. Aber das Bild hatte einen Haken, denn er ging nicht an ihrer Seite die Treppe hinunter. Ein anderer Mann begleitete sie und hielt dabei ihre Hand. Diesem Mann schenkte sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit, während sie ihn nicht bemerkte. Vielleicht ignorierte sie ihn auch nur, er konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen.

Wieder war ein Fall abgeschlossen, der wohlverdiente Feierabend war da. Er saß im Auto und war auf dem Weg nach Hause, als sein Mobiltelefon klingelte. Ihre Stimme erkannte er schon bei den ersten Silben, dabei hatte er sie mittlerweile schon monatelang nicht mehr gehört. Sie wollte, dass er zu ihr kam, denn sie benötigte seine Hilfe und obwohl er das Thema abgeschlossen hatte, sagte er zu. Das Feierabendbier rückte in weiter Ferne, als er wendete und sich auf den Weg zu ihr machte. Es dauerte nicht lange und er stand vor ihrer Tür, an die er klopfte. Als sie diese öffnete, bot sich ihm ein Bild, das sich in sein Gehirn einbrannte. Plötzlich ergab alles Sinn. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie auf eine Rundung ihres Körpers. Mehr brauchte sie nicht zu machen, denn um ihn war es geschehen.

_Jetzt sitze ich an ihrem Krankenbett.  
Jetzt weiß sie, dass ich sie und ihn liebe.  
Denn jetzt ist unser Sohn auf der Welt._


End file.
